


Ghosting

by vrisrezilover01



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, i hc that epsilon-church has a lot of nightmares bc memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrisrezilover01/pseuds/vrisrezilover01
Summary: It's 3:30 am and Caboose still senses Church before he even comes into the room. He turns around, a smile already forming. "Church!" He pats the couch cushion beside him. "Come sit! I am watching all of Girlfriends!"
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> aka "i (a neurodivergent person) want caboose (another neurodivergent person) to find love and be happy"
> 
> for clarification i looked at the ending of s13 and went "haha ok so that didnt happen!! epsilon is fine and dr grey built him a robot body :)"

It's 3:30 am and Caboose still senses Church before he even comes into the room. He turns around, a smile already forming. "Church!" He pats the couch cushion beside him. "Come sit! I am watching all of Girlfriends!"

"I... uh. Sure." Caboose smiles as he sits down. Church doesn't sleep, not really. AI don't sleep. But they can dream. And Church dreams a lot. Even when he wakes up, the dreams don't really go away. They just fade into the background, ever present like ghosts he can see just barely out of the corner of his eye. Thank god for his shitty eyesight.

Speaking of his eyesight, he forgot his glasses on his nightstand. Before he can stand to get up, Caboose picks up a pair from the TV stand. He blinks. "Huh? How did you -- "

Caboose simply looks at him and smiles. "Whenever you wake up when you shouldn't, you forget your glasses."

"I... Yeah, I guess you're right." He lets Caboose slide the frames onto his face, brushing Church's messy grey-streaked bangs out of his face as he does. Caboose smiles when he finishes.

"There. Now you look like Church again!"

Church smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, I... I guess I do." He leans against Caboose's side as Caboose starts explaining the dynamics in some 500-year-old show to him.

"So, Joan is the main lady. She is always super nice, like Sheila."

"Uh huh."

"Yes, but Toni is not so nice. She is like the Tucker of the group."

"Okay." Church leans further into Caboose's side, snuggling under the blanket. Back when he was the Epsilon unit, Caboose had done this all the time. Watched shows with him. Explained all sorts of things to him about the war, and the Reds, and who he was. Well... who a part of him was.

He could never really be that person. He didn't have the same irritation that Alpha did, the same impatience, the same anger. Church was somewhat like him, but there was one big difference -- he could never really dismiss Caboose the same way Alpha always did.

If Caboose wanted to ask him questions, he'd answer. If Caboose wanted to infodump about his favorite shows, Church would listen until he fell asleep. If Caboose wanted him to hang the stars, he'd probably try and do it. Because he saved him. And whatever the Alpha was angry at him for, Church honestly didn't give a shit about.

"Are you getting tired, Church?"

Caboose's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "I guess."

"Oh, okay! You can sleep here then. I will just turn down the volume a little bit."

Church takes the opportunity to fully cuddle up to Caboose, using his muscled chest as a solidly built pillow. He can feel Caboose's hand hovering over him as he lowers the volume, just barely brushing strands of hair sticking up from sleep before softly stroking his head. Caboose begins to hum a tuneless song. As he's drifting off to sleep, Church faintly remembers where it's from. A memory plays.

_ "My mother would sing this song to me when she wanted me to sleep. She wanted me to sleep all the time! I don't know why. But you are broken I think, and need to sleep and get better. _

_ Sleep, Epsilon, sleep..." _

Maybe he'll have a good night's rest for once.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if this is ooc i wrote it at 3:30 am this morning bc i am sick and tired of caboose and his gay robot boyfriend not being happy
> 
> let me know what u think!! comments kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated!! i am fine w constructive criticism as well :)
> 
> if i can get off my ass this *might* become a series like my chilumi series?? definitely not as dramatic as that series, probably just churboose homosexual antics and some slight ai trauma 2 give it flavor.. u never know. ty 4 reading ily!! <3333


End file.
